Shopping, Dragons, and Lots of Misunderstandings!
by Lovely Shipper 3
Summary: Going out to look for something one pleasant day, Rood finds himself kidnapped! How will his friends, Dio and Lidusis, handle this? What will ensue with this turn of event?
**A.N: Hello all. I know it's been a while since I've posted anything. I've had issues with my password and what not. But anyways, that's fixed. I've just finished the current chapters of Black Haze, and I love the story and the characters! I hope you enjoy! Also, please note I wrote this at 3 am after a long day of working, so please excuse any grammatical errors and spelling errors. Also, I don't know what the building looks that that I used in here, so please allow my some liberty with that XD. Anyways, on to the story!**

 ***Disclaimer, all rights to proper owners! *Warning, very minor cursing.**

* * *

"Lidusis, I'm going out to get something, so make sure that Dio doesn't do anything stupid, ok?" Rood Chirashi, a dull blonde 15 year old, told his taller gray-haired, violet eyed friend.

"… Ok." Lidsus glanced at the indignant little blue dragon with electric blue mane of hair and bright lava filled eyes.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ , Rood! Look, I'm even in my tiny form!"

Rood just deadpanned at him. He turned without a glance back. "Keep an eye on him."

"Roooooooddd~!" the little dragon wailed, fake tears welling at the corners of his eyes. Lidusis placed a comforting hand on the small dragon's head as the blonde walked out.

….

….

"So…?" Lidusis looked down at the dragon.

Dio looked up and without hesitation stated, "We're following him." No question, just a factual statement.

"But-,"

"I know." Dio shook his head. "But I just can't let the [K-] let Rood—wonder around without knowing anything." Lid didn't look convinced. "Oh come on! You know him! He's practically a trouble magnet; he always seems to attract attention no matter where he is!" Dio didn't add, ' _He is my [King], I cannot risk his safety. I must protect him this time.'_

Lidusis hesitated due to Dio's obvious cover-up, but figured that the little dragon/ friend would tell him in due time. So he just nodded, scooped up the little dragon, and headed out of the door.

"Fresh sword fish! Sword fish, caught just this morning! Get it while it's fresh!"

"Apples and bananas, ripe from the tree! 20% off, get them now!"

"Silk! Finest silk in all of Helios and the surrounding country!"

" _Ugh. All this yelling from the street market vendors are giving me a headache. I better hurry up and find what I'm looking for_ ," Rood thought to himself.

He was walking down the main outside market area in search of a certain vendor he had passed the first time he had ever arrived at the prestigious magic school called Helios. He took a left, followed the narrowing ally, then turned right. " _Hmm. I thought it was around here."_ He put a finger to his chin. Then he just shrugged. " _Oh well. Guess I just have to try again."_ He was about to turn around and head back to the main street when something shot out and covered his mouth. The young boy tried to struggle, but ended up breathing in something he realized he shouldn't have until it was too late. His consciousness slipped away as he last processes his body being lifted like a potato sack and the words, ' _You shall be mine,'_ reaching his ears. Then the world went black.

"Where on earth could he have gone?" Dio was swinging his head back and forth, looking for his King. Lidusis said nothing, but also searched the surrounding area. "He said he was going to buy something, right? This outdoor market is the easiest place to go to since it's right outside of Helios."

"Yeah."

"Urg! I can't stand this! I need to find him!" the little dragon leapt from Lidusis's poor attempt to hide Dio in his jacket, and Dio sniffed the air. His ears perked up and his head turned in the direction of an ally. "That way!" Without waiting for th grey-haired man behind him, the little creature sped off.

Dio followed the scent… but what it lead to, he was not expecting. It was a dead end. A high brick wall blocked his path. Dio sniffed the air once more to see if he had made a mistake, but without a doubt, this undeniable _stink_ had to be Rood's. So then… where was the boy?

"Rood?" Dio called out. Lid had followed the dragon closely, so he too knew the creature's predicament. "Rood!?" Nothing but silence ensued. "Dio, do you have any clues as to why his trail ends here?"

Dio shook his head, panic starting to set in. " _Oh no! What have I done? I knew I shouldn't have let him go off on his own. What if he gets caught? What if he gets hurt, or worse!? Oh no, I've done it again! No, no. I can't think like that. It can't be! Rood, my [King], has to be alright! Not only that, but he's also the Black Magician, a first ranked magician! He can't be easily killed, right? Yeah, so-,"_ Dio's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned his teary orange eyes to look at Lid, who was pointing to something. Dio followed the direction of Lid's finger, and his eyes rested on a crumpled up piece of paper. Dio cocked his head in confusion, but cautiously approached it. He gave it a sniff, and smelling 'his' scent on it, decided to trust it.

The ally lit up in blue for a moment before the light dissipated and a human with blue hair had appeared in place of the dragon. Dio knelt down and unfolded the paper. Lid walked up behind him to look over his shoulder.

 ** _"_** ** _Dio, I know you're going to follow me anyways, so I figured I'd leave you a message should something happen to me. If you're reading this, I'll assume you know I'm not here. I don't know much, but a hand shot out and drugged me, knocking me out. That's about it. …. Lid, keep Dio in check -_- ()."_**

Lid was about to ask what Rood meant by the last bit, but a sudden ear shattering roar answered his question. When Lidusis was able to see straight again from the assault on his ears, Dio had erupted in a heated mass of blue fire. The brick wall before them and the concrete walls of abandoned buildings beside them crumbled easily from the sheer magnitude of Dio's scathing magic.

" _They. Dare. TOUCH HIM!?"_ Dio let out another roar, this time accompanied by a jet of blue licking flames. Lidusis deadpanned " _So that's what he meant."_

"Dio!" Lidusis tried calling out to his friend multiple times, but nothing seemed to work. Lidusis was about to use his own magic to try to reign in the berserk dragon, when something caught his eye. A faint glittering drew his attention back to the paper. " _Great! Maybe this'll help!"_ "Dio, look at the paper again!" Lid shouted over the roaring winds. Luckily, this did gain some result, for Dio stopped roaring in outrage and turned his glowing orange eyes to look at the paper.

Lid picked up said sheet. " ** _If the idiot blows up, turn this sheet over."_** Lid did so. **_"P.S.- I put a locating spell on me and attached it to a secret map I put on the back of this page. There should be a glowing blimp or something. Get here before Dio causes any more trouble."_**

Sure enough, there was a small yellow glowing dot that represented Rood's location that was suspiciously close to… _that place_?

Both readers sweat-dropped. Lid turned to Dio. "He really has no faith in you, does he?"

"… Just shut up." Having calmed down enough, the wind that Dio had kicked up had subsided. " _Get on."_ He put his clawed hand palm up on the floor next to Lid and hoisted him up onto his back. Spreading his wings, the powerful dragon leapt into the air and soared over the spot indicated on the map.

 _"_ _I will make them regret ever touching my [King]."_ Smoldering rage still burned within his sun-orange eyes. Oh yes. There would be hell to pay.

"Oi! I said to put me down! Let me down already!" A young 15 year old boy struggled as he was being carried over someone's shoulder like a sack. Since his head had been in a bag with a magic seal preventing any sound, sight, or magic, he had no idea where he was. But the constant swaying of this person's walk wasn't helping his mood.

They had been walking for what seemed like hours, though he knew that they had transported since he heard the beginning of a transportation chant just before he was sacked. His wrists and ankles had also been bound by magic ropes.

A few more minutes, and Rood felt himself be unceremoniously dropped onto the floor. "Ow!" He had a great deal more to say on his mind, but since he had no clue as to where he was, he intelligently kept his mouth shut. When the bag was suddenly removed, Rood quickly shut his eyes from the onslaught of bedazzling light. The voice he heard before his eyes had adjusted made him freeze.

"Rood Chirashi. I have an important mission for you and you cannot deny it."

Dio was flying faster and faster the closer he and Lidusis got to Rood's supposed location. Lid could also tell Dio was getting more and more impatient by the way his body seemed to heat up internally.

Finally a building appeared in sight. Large spires pierced the horizon, though those spires were quickly becoming more and more prominent and looming as Dio spead ever quicker.

Lidusis had to hold onto the dragon's electric blue mane just to make sure he didn't go flying off the Dio's back. He was sure that Dio wouldn't just let him fall… but when things came down to Rood, Dio seemed to loose all sense of himself and he became a one-track mind hell-bent on whatever involved Rood. Lid wasn't entirely sure if Dio would even notice his small (in comparison to Dio's massive dragon's body) body fly off of him in time to catch him. So he just hunkered down and let Dio do the navigating.

" _We're landing!"_ With that 2 second warning, the next thing Lidusis knew was the near-earthquake sized rumble of the earth and the 10 meter deep crater created in the stone pathway. When Lid could get himself straight again from the forceful impact of the furious dragon, Dio let out a vicious roar that shook the earth. " _Give me back Rood Chirashi!"_ He bellowed. _"Give me back my [KING]!"_

If he hadn't have had the guard's attention before, he sure as heck did now.

One look at the gold-trimmed massive double doors before him and he knew exactly where he was… and exactly where he _didn't_ want to be. "Dio! Are you insane? This is the royal palace! We have to get out of here!"

" _Quiet! This is where Rood is, I know it! I can smell traces of him here."_

"… You can smell him?"

"… _Yes. He smells like shit."_

"…"

"Hey! Guards, gather your weapons! Magicians, restrain that beast!" a man dressed in battle armor called from the tops of the ramparts. Loud commotion could be heard from behind the thick tower-high stone walls. The first of the arrows began raining down at them from the palace guards' archers. They bounced quite pitifully off of Dio's tough dragon scales. Not even a scratch. Unfortunately, Lidusis wasn't lucky enough to have impenetrable skin, so he froze in terror at the prospect of being impaled. Dio remedied this by folding his wings against his back, successfully covering any chance of an arrow hitting his tiny passenger.

" _Give me back Rood Chirashi!"_ he continued to bellow. He assaulted the walls with his fire, though he was careful to only hit close enough so that the flames would startle the guards on the walls. As much as he could've, and would've liked, to have killed the guards right then and there, bust into the palace, and kill anyone who got in his way until he had successfully found and rescued his King, he couldn't. Why? Because said king would beat him up if he seriously harmed a human.

"Stupid beast, what do you know!?" shouted a man from one of the guard towers.

" _I know that you have someone very important to me,"_ Dio shot back, barring his teeth that were as long as a man's forearm. His whole unopened mouth could easily swallow a full-grown human and his teeth were sharper than a snake's.

After a while of this, Dio just decided to end things quicker. It was impossible to get these obnoxious humans to stop firing at him regardless of how clear his intentions were. With a simple flick of his tail, the entire outer defense wall of the palace facing him crumbled as if they were from a game of Jinga.

As the walls were crumbling, he suddenly found his moth clamped shut and his movements restricted. "Magicians, restrain and bring in!"

"Yes, sir!" came the chorused response.

Light green tendrils shot out from the miniscule men as they attempted to bring the dark blue dragon under submission. It was futile. The only magicians that could so much as make him budge were at least 3rd rank or above. And the only magician he'd willingly listen to was Rood, the Black Magician.

Dio was about to wind up his tail to knock out (not kill) the pesky weak magicians on the ground when a sudden stinging blow erupted from the top of his head. Dio threw back his head in a pained roar. Blazing eyes quickly shifted to the estimated source of the blow. Teeth barred and loud growling suddenly ceased as the tension flowed right out of him. A man wearing a beige cloak stood there, a black cross-like weapon in his hand. The hood of the cloak hid his eyes, but that hair, that weapon, that black magic, and that confident, observant, calculating demeanor all told him who that was.

" _Roo-,"_ he didn't get to finish as another vicious blow blasted his head into the ground. The dragon fell as his eyes saw stars and little duckies.

"You." Came the accusatory voice. "Are in some deep shit when we get back." The voice was deep and full of promising irksomeness.

The dragon could whimpered as he looked up into the hazy blue eyes of his King. A sudden motion behind Blow's body caught the dragon's attention and his orange snake-like eyes narrowed. A hint of blondish-pink hair popped out, followed by the face of a small female child.

The dragon and the young girl stood staring at each other for a while. "YUTI!" came a sudden shout. A man with short brown hair and glasses came sprinting out of the destroyed rubble and scooped up the young child. "Princess Yuti, that's very dangerous! Be thankful that the Black Magician showed up to save you! Who knows how dangerous that beast is!"

"He's not a beast," Yuti said matter-of-factly. "That's Ming Ming!" Yuti's face lit up with a smile as her current guard dead panned. The man just sighed as he turned to the cloaked magician.

"Thank you for bringing down that dragon for us. Otherwise we would've been in deep trouble."

The Black Magician only shook his head. "No, it is I who should apologize. I guess I didn't make it clear enough for this guy to stay put," he sent a chilling glare at Dio. Dio's eyes turned all watery anime-style in his best puppy-dog impression.

" _B-But Rood!"_

"Dio, I was merely brought here to look after Princess Yuti." Dio just stared wide eyed.

" _T-that's why you were kidnapped!?"_ a mix of incredulities and slight indignation were apparent in the dragon's rumbling voice.

Blow merely nodded. Dio let out a deep sigh. " _Well, I guess that's better than being caught and something worse happening,"_ The dragon's face went dark as he even thought of the idea of real harm coming to his beloved person.

"Prince Yuti, may I make a request?"

"Sure!"

"Please pardon this bumbling idiot. He really was only thinking for my sake."

"Wait!" The man cut in. "We can't just pardon that thing! Look at all of the damage-," he turned to try to prove his point, only… he couldn't. When no one was looking, Blow had fixed the damage with a spell.

"Yes? Damage…?"

"O-ok, then what about injur-,"

"We're all ok, Sir. Somehow none of us got hurt, and the few of us who were got healed with some black-colored magic."

The brown-haired man face-palmed as he saw the innocently blank face of the magician Blow. "You're amazing in more ways than one, you know that? Not only did you easily subdue that raging dragon, but you also managed to fix all the damage, heal all the wounds, _and_ even got Princess Yuti's approval to pardon the thing."

"He's not a ' _thing_ ," the sudden darkness in Blow's voice made the man look up. His face was covered in shadow, so only his striking azure eyes were visible. "His name is Dio, and he is my friend. Please do not refer to him as a 'thing'."

"H-hai… my apologizes, Black Magician-nim," now, this man wasn't easily scared, but something about that calm attitude while threatening something worse than death if not listened to simply sent chills down everyone's spine.

"Thank you." A simple blink of his eyes and the tension left the atmosphere. "Now, if you do not mind, I believe my requested time is up, so if that is all, I would like to leave."

"O-of course."

Blow gave a simple shallow nod of his head, and he mounted his currently sitting dragon. "Let's go, Dio. When we get back, I'm drilling it into your head to listen to me better." Secretly, he also thought, ' _I still need to get him something for his birthday coming up, though. Oh well, that's for another day."_ A small smile played on the magician's lips.

Dio merely whined as he leapt into the air with a graceful unfurling of his powerful wings. When everything was said and done, nothing was out of place at the royal palace. Not even a single stone or leaf. The glasses-man gave a small laugh. "That magician truly is something, isn't he?" the question wasn't aimed at anyone but himself. All of the awestruck guards watched as the man of legends took flight on a giant beast into the setting horizon. From that day on, the Legend of the Black Magician only grew within the hearts and minds of the people of the surrounding area of Helios and in Helios itself. And through all that, no one had noticed that small gray-haired man named Lidusis, as he still lay hidden within the mane of the large, "tamed" dragon.

* * *

 **Please rxr! ^^ I hope you liked my little story. Ja'ne!**


End file.
